


Kagehina

by AcceleOrder



Series: Daily Lives of Newly Weds [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can these two ever live with each other in peace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Light

**Author's Note:**

> I blushed writing this, and I certainly hope this will be something that'd make you roll about your bed! ...Though, I'm not really good with erotic scenes...

When Hinata's eyes opened the next morning, it was purely because of the pain. His first instinct was to reach for his ass, which throbbed. He slipped his hand under the sheets, to his bare butt and probed at his opening. The sharp sting made him wince and the fluffy head squirmed in bed and suddenly found his body entangled by a long pair of legs. 

Hinata turned his focus from the pain to the taller man who was grinning down at him, and currently groping his ass.

"Tobio, stop that!" Hinata hissed, smacking the hand which was now spreading his buttcheeks with muscular fore and middle fingers. He felt himself blush, even though Kageyama was not doing anything to his entrance directly. ...Yet. He turned his back against Kageyama and tried to reach for his shorts. In the meanwhile, he caught a glimpse of the alarm clock which showed systematic numbers 08:04. He had an hour before he needed to go to work.

Just as he thought that, Hinata felt Kageyama's hand now stroking him gently, something he wasn't capable of being until they begun living together two weeks ago.

"This is punishment," Kageyama murmured in Hinata's ears. Because it was morning and mostly because Kageyama was simply irritating, his deep, mature voice sounded husky and delicious, sending shivers down Hinata's spine. The latter was determined to  _not_ feel excited over it, even though he couldn't control the bulge that had already built up. Hinata felt Kageyama's grin turn into a smirk against his ear. He made a mental note to  _never_ wake Kageyama up before he was out of bed and safely dressed.

Kageyama took the moment Hinata's hold on his hand relaxed and reached his other arm to Hinata's butt as well, making circles around the throbbing hole. A soft, suppressed moan escaped the man and Kageyama took it as encouragement to go even further, sticking a finger inside.

This time, the feelings were definitely mutual as Hinata let out his voice. A hand fondling with his back which was still filled with last night's remains, another pleasuring his front. Geez, just how good was Kageyama  _with_ his hands...?

Hinata loosened his grip completely and let himself relax, then the heat from the previous night returned. He squirmed a bit, and the bed sheets fell off, revealing two perfectly shaped bodies, except that one was just slightly smaller than your average 19 year old.

Hinata felt close; he arched his back, pushing his butt against Kageyama's stiff crouch, but not enough to let his boyfriend think he wanted it. Not after last night, and definitely not on a Friday morning. There were no words, just the gasping for breath and the occasional erotic squelching sounds. 

As if on cue, the alarm rang, shocking the two to full alert. Kageyama released his hands and got up from bed, looking fully awake and refreshed. Panting and flushed, Hinata looked up at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't go to work, not like how he was now.

"Well, I've got to prepare breakfast now." 

Just like that, Kageyama got dressed and went to prepare their breakfast, leaving the still hard Hinata on bed. Not to mention, with a new throbbing hole. He had to lay in bed for an extra fifteen minutes before he gathered enough strength to make it to the toilet and finish himself off. 

_I'll definitely get back at you tonight. Just wait...!_

 


	2. Coward Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina watching Tokyo Ghoul, and of course, everything has its consequences.

 

> _"This world is... wrong."_

Hinata sniffled even as he clutched Kageyama's sleeve tightly, half his body shielded from the view.

It was 11:30pm, and Tokyo Ghoul was airing on TV. It was a dare from Tanaka at first, but somehow, the two became hooked on it. Especially Hinata, despite his fear for horror and gore. This episode, however, was seemingly sad.

Kageyama was staring intently as Kaneki's kagune emerged from his body, eyes sparkling in awe. Gore and horror was his thing, most of it was because Oikawa wasn't good with them. He was notably obsessed with how the kagune looked like centipedes, an insect which scared Oikawa and made the man shriek like a little girl.

All too soon, the episode ended, and the two's reactions were complete opposites. Hinata let out a sigh, mixed with relief and disappointment that he didn't see what happened to Amon; and Kageyama, who was evidently depressed at the fact that it was another 7 days before he got to watch the next episode. The preview looked promising -- more action scenes.

When he switched off the TV, that was when they realised it was thundering outside. Hinata jumped when lightning flashed, making the lights in their apartment flicker. Shivering, the man clung on tighter to his boyfriend, who was now smirking. A weekly occurrence, and a pleasant one at that.

"Shouyou, isn't it time for your bath?"

Hinata made a wheezing sound, like he couldn't breathe. Kageyama wondered if he'd gone too far? After all, Hinata had always been easily scared. He was amazed he even wanted to sit through the episode. 

"T-T-T-T-obio?"

"Mmm...?" Absent-mindedly, Kageyama had grabbed Hinata's hand, his palms exceedingly sweaty. He didn't know why, but he just felt like doing it. He shrugged innerly to himself. 

"Can you take the bath with me? I mean, you haven't taken yours either, right? This would save money..." Hinata added quickly, either trying to hide his embarrassment of being too afraid to take a bath alone, or the fact that he had just invited that they have a fun time in the bathroom. Either way, he was certainly not being too subtle about it. But in the bathroom... it was something they had not yet the chance to try. Kageyama was eager to, in fact.

"Mmm. Sure. In fact, let's go. Right now." Between the excitement for the next Tokyo Ghoul chapter and the need growing within him to devour Hinata, Kageyama couldn't have formed better sentences. The way they are -- Hinata, chewing his nails as he dragged Kageyama into the dark bathroom, and the latter himself, mind already somewhere off, likely in Dirty-Minded Land.

_(Honestly, these two just aren't fit together, are they?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what was the point of this chapter either, oops. Just a sneak-peek at how Kageyama can be really dirty-minded and lovely in his way towards Hinata, probs.


End file.
